


Shoot for...

by Asriel



Series: Trigger [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hongbin is an assassin, Hyukbin is here to mess up, M/M, PSTD, Whump, and this is a chabin fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel/pseuds/Asriel
Summary: Hongbin worked as assassin for his whole life with only a few to call friends that help him along the way. Love is a privilege that he can't afford not only because of his work but because he feel broken, traumatised and without a clue about his past.After a messy contract he decided to change his life, trying to live normal as he could. He just don't thought about his new attractive neighbour being a problem in this plan.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Series: Trigger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Shoot for...

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago I opened an account in the twitter where I posted aesthetics with few prompts inspired in the pics. Sadly I deleted the account but the prompt stayed here in the draft with many others that I hope someday will see the light of day. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood , violence , guns 
> 
> A beggining....

Black boots hit the pavement hard as he rounded the corner, almost losing his balance at the speed and going straight to the ground. He prevented this from happening, and did so while a bullet ricocheted too close for his taste. He ducked while adjusting the grip on his own weapon and increasing the speed. He was about to lose him. If they lost him, they would go back to square one, and that was something he couldn't do. It had been over a month since him hasn’t anything close to the concept of what was home, following one lead after another, and all he wanted to do was go _home_.

He stopped, the figure at the end of the alley taking him by surprise. He couldn't see his face and barely registered when he turned around and the sound of a shot went off. He didn't feel the first one, not really, but he stumbled back when a numbness spread through his body. It was the second and third who told him, without a doubt, that the shots hadn’t missed the target.

The pain hit him hard, taking his breath away and he found himself on his back looking up at the night sky. It was deep and in the middle of Seoul there wasn’t a single star in sight. The moon was his only companion and displayed itself in the form of a sarcastic smile that seemed to judge him silently. Someone shouted somewhere in the distance, the sound of sirens followed. Someone was screaming his name in your ears followed by white noise.

" _Lee Hongbin!_ " Said a voice and Hongbin blinked quickly, trying to clear his vision. It took him a few seconds to recognize that the voice that had previously been invading his ears was there with him as a sinking feeling invaded him, and he knew it had come to an end. "Calm down, Hyung," said the same voice and he felt the pressure against his injuries.

"I didn't see him," Hongbin managed to say, tasting blood at the back of his throat as he choked on his words. "I don't know how I didn't see him."

"Who would? Not even me-"

"I should-" The sentence was lost when a sound of pain escaped him and the voice was once again far away, lost amid the soft sound of static.

"Hongbin?!"

He blinked hard, or tried, but to no avail. The voice didn’t belong to the figure leaning over him, trying to stop him from bleeding in some strange alley. He must have been closer to unconsciousness than he thought.

"Hongbin, you idiot! You need to wake up and answer me!"

Hongbin blinked hard and the alley was replaced by a room full of shadows and the voice, just as he thought, belonged not to someone who was trying to stop him from dying but someone who was shouting in his ears loud as possible sounding worried. His voice came out harsher than he liked at his ears. "Ya, why are you screaming?"

"you’re mumbling again, idiot," he replied, his concern diminishing a little could be felt in his voice. "You're having a nightmare it seems, when you should be-"

"Watching- Yeah, I know." The rifle seemed heavier in his hand than normal, the leather gloves against the cold black metal when he looked through the scope lens at the spot where his target was supposed to appear. It took a few weeks for Sanghyuk and he plan this moment and now, he was almost messing everything because of a stupid daydreaming.

At 25, most people of his age were more stable than he was, perhaps starting a life, a family, a new job. He was just trying to save one. He needed only one shot, accurate in the direction of one of the assemblyman during a meeting involving important people connected to the blue house.

“Are you sure he’ll show up here?”, Hongbin asked.

“Yeah. Wait, wait, wait- Are you doubting me? ”, Sanghyuk spoke, amused. "You, Hongbin? I never gave you wrong intel."

Hongbin would say the contrary but his target this time showed up right when the answer found the tip of his tongue and the corners of a crooked smile fully satisfied.

“Shot someone in the middle of the crowd, they said. ”Hongbin spoke to himself in a song sing voice, playfully. Whoever had hired him not only wanted death, they wanted a whole show that he would very much make a point of giving at the right price, of course.

And he did so. The shot cut through the air filled with the loud sound of speakers and he would have a few minutes before the security guards and the police start hunting him like crazy in search of whoever shot the assemblyman.

The plan seemed to be going well. _Too well_.

That was when the explosion threw him to his feet and he hit the ground hard, rolling against the pavement and trying to find balance while his ears buzzed terribly. The sounds of shouting in the streets, mostly for help and the chaotic movement of people who knew nothing more than him about what happened there while a car burned. Everything was spinning around him as if he were listening to all the sounds at the other end of a tunnel. Hongbin swallowed, but found he was doing nothing.

Originally, he had come to that meeting only with Hyuk as his ear company to act as a silent killer. The person who hired him, although he paid well, was dangerous to work with and wanted to condemn him to hell for doing this job, he concluded after this little surprise. Hyuk who seemed to be the connection between him and the contractor had unconsciously condemned him to hell living up to the demon reputation he seemed to has, but it was Hongbin who accepted the offer in the end, after all the person who hired him seemed to know a lot about Hongbin’s past.

 _It was a tempting offer. Too tempting_.

The bomb exploded in the street, shaking nearby buildings. Hongbin went into action and he, though stunned, reached an alley between a few houses when one of the assemblyman's security guards threw him to the ground. He’d been compromised.

A gun now pointed at him, saying that he was under arrest and that if he moved, he would shoot to kill. The threat was choked in the throat. The security guard went to the ground drop dead while Sanghyuk raised behind him like a shadow with some curved small knife in hand.

"Hyung, we have to go." Hyuk said firmly as he bowed to where Hongbin was still stunned on the floor, his long black coat dirty with dust. "We have to go, now."

"Son of a bitch," Hongbin cursed as he was almost dragged into a courtyard between the residential buildings. He fell forward almost immediately and Hyuk held him.

"We have to go," Hyuk repeated, "now!"

Hyuk didn’t like the way that Hongbin didn’t understand what the other was saying, because the older one was astute, intelligent, and the fact that he wasn’t reacting couldn’t be a good sign. Hyuk dragged him to the end of the courtyard, away from there towards where he had parked the car, and ignoring the fact that the other seemed to be holding back a hiss of pain. Neither Hyuk or Hongbin had time to look at the way the shirt under the Hongbin’s dark coat had a dark stain that looked like blood seemed to increase the size with each step, nor was the fact that Hongbin was stumbling a little in his steps.

Hongbin concluded that he had suffered a concussion since his body wasn’t responded in the way it should. The distracted thought seemed as distant as the sound of the cellphone he heard playing too low to be really noticed by anyone other than Hyuk or him.

Hyuk cursed and took a moment to pull it out of the Hongbin’s pocket.

"Yes?", Hyuk spoke dryly.

Hongbin didn’t heard the other side of the line.

“We need cover,” Hyuk replied harshly. "I have a good plan- "

The bullet ricocheted off the brick of the building next to them and Hyuk turned around, dropping the phone while trying to get his own gun. Hongbin heard a familiar voice call his name and the another one on the other end of the line, but his voice was lost in the shooting when Hongbin was pulled to hide against the wall.

"Hyuk, you almost missed the party," Hongbin laughed, and Hyuk was secretly glad to see that he was a little more aware than before.

"Don't thank me until we're in that car and going somewhere far from here."

"I never said I was thanking you," Hongbin replied sharply. "Not when was you who introduced me to this shit job-"

This make a small smile adorn his face. "Great. Because you're the one who will pay the round of Soju." Hongbin snorted and Hyuk rounded the corner to get a straight shot from their attackers. They counter attacked and he hide himself against the wall. "Ravi will help. When I say move, we move as fast as we can down the street. It will hurt like hell, but it is better than being shot in the street. "

He received just a simple nod answering the explanation and took one gun from the hidden pocket in the black elegant coat so that they could move. The weapon was his luck charm, his first one, shining while he adjust the grip. No one was paying attention to them. No one, except the people who are trying to kill them, anyway.

"Move then," he hissed humbly and pulled Hyuk forward. Hyuk didn't move as fast as he expected and it upset Hongbin. He bent down and the movement made him almost throw up. taking on more of his own weight against the wall that he should, he fired through the small opportunity that he could find. Shots flew around them and he felt one grab him, almost causing them to both fall on the street. Hongbin took a deep breath and they walked half a block further before he rounded the corner, learning to throw Hyuk against the wall of some store. "Does your phone still work?"

Hongbin looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but pulled him out, nodding.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hyuk demanded, his eyes narrowed looking at the blood already soaking Hongbin's shirt.

Hongbin had no way of knowing the depth of the wound at that point, only that it hurt like hell and that he needed to find a way to run the hell out of there if he wanted to finish the job he had started. "To buy time," he said firmly, squeezing his chin. Hyuk wouldn't like that, but he also wouldn't argue, and he didn't when Hongbin turned to retrace his steps. Three steps, he looked back out of the corner of his eye. "If I'm still alive after that, I fully expect an extraction."

Hyuk snorted and Hongbin smiled. This was a remote possibility and they both knew it, but Hyuk saved him so many times already. It was time to return the favour-

“It should be me who should save your ass!”

“ _You will_.”

He took a deep breath as he grabbed his gun, doing his best to ignore the burning pain the bullet had left in its wake. The first attacker rounded the corner and never knew what hit him when Hongbin swung the gun upward as if he were going to hit him in the chin with it. He never felt the bullet that lodged in his face and Hongbin fired forward, getting down and rolling to dodge the attack of bullets coming at him.

When his comb ended, he used the weapon as they approached, but there were many of them and they were crawling out of like ants. A man caught him from behind, twisting his arms back and he threw his head back, hitting the man in the nose. He would have freed him too, had his friend not taken a hard hit in the middle of Hongbin, taking his breath away and pulling him, throwing him against the bricks of the store. He felt his vision swim when he was thrown back a second time, his head colliding painfully. Hyuk was nowhere to be found. 

_good_ , he thought.

"Who sent you?" a voice with a strong accent demanded and his eyes blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision full of colourful spots.

"I won’t speak. You can kill me now, asshole."

"You aren’t so lucky today," he was informed coldly and the third blow dragged him into the darkness. At least he took a lot of them with him, he thought as he felt the world disappear around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need some tw about this story please tell me! I'll try to put them in the beginning notes...!


End file.
